1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an apparatus for intravenous administration of blood, medication drugs and/or other fluid solutions to medical patients. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved apparatus for delivering blood or an intravenous fluid typically, a solution such as saline, glucose or electrolyte to medical patients via a multiple chamber manifold device, automatically without the aid of manual or electrical switches.
2. Prior Art
Infusion delivery systems for administering blood or fluids to a medical patient from more than one solution source have been described in the prior art. A common system shown in the prior art features gravity flow and manually adjustable tubing clamps or pinch valves. A variety of valves and junctions may be used to control fluid delivery at a desired rate and sequence. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,886,937; 4,034,754; 4,14,617; 4,219,022; 4,223,695; 4,236,515; 4,237,879; 4,237,880; 4,250,879; 4,252,116; 4,256,104; 4,456,105; 4,258,712; 5,200,090; and RE 33,021. Dual delivery systems relying on electronic flow control means are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,318, for example.
There is a need for a drug IV infusion manifold delivery system for providing extended administration of medical drugs or solutions that do not require manipulation or intervention by hand or manual switching operation.
There is a further need for a IV manifold delivery system that reduces the need to transfer or switch from an empty sterile container to another supply fluid container.
There is still a further need drug IV manifold delivery systems operable to control the order of delivery of two separate fluid solutions to a medical patient.